RN25
by Aria Sweden
Summary: Chanyeol berpikir apakah dia bukan yang pertama bagi Baekhyun. Chanbaek.


Pairing: Chanyeol/Baekhyun

Rating: M (cerita mengandung konten seksual, jika dibawah umur harap menutup tab)

Genre: chanbaek!AU, Romance

Words count: 2,016 words (oneshot)

Disclaimer: **All characters belong to their self. Story remake from online doujinshi of free!eternal summer with Rei-Nagisa pairing and same title. All of the story belongs to the owner and mangaka.**

Summary: _Chanyeol berpikir apakah dia bukan yang pertama bagi Baekhyun._

.

p/s: Bagi teman-teman yg beribadah puasa, bisa dibaca saat malam saja.

.

.

"Nghh. Chanyeol."

Jemari Chanyeol semakin meremas kuat hingga nyaris tergelincir di bokong berkeringat Baekhyun. Sedangkan pinggul ramping Baekhyun juga semakin bergerak cepat di atas Chanyeol. Baekhyun mencengkram kerah kemeja putih Chanyeol karena nikmat. Chanyeol benar-benar merasa begitu baik hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Kaus lengan panjang Baekhyun masih menempel pada tubuhnya, tapi minus tubuh bawahnya yang sudah polos. Chanyeol tidak bisa melihat apa-apa kecuali Baekhyun dan wajah penuh nikmatnya. Tapi begitu dengar racauan Baekhyun, Chanyeol tidak bisa menghentikan nyeri yang merambat ke dadanya.

"Ya, Tuhan," keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya. "aku tidak pernah sadar kalau seks bisa jadi senikmat ini."

"Apa?" mata Chanyeol melebar. "Baek?!"

Dan dengan kalimat itu, Chanyeol tahu dirinya bukanlah yang pertama.

.

.

.

"Hmm, tunggu. Ini hampir selesai."

Sisi mata gunting bertemu dan Baekhyun meyelesaikan potongan terakhirnya.

"Nah, sudah siap! Kau terlihat mengagumkan sekarang." Baekhyun melepas kain di sisi depan tubuh Luhan dan sisa-sisa potongan rambut berjatuhan.

" _Wow_."

Luhan memegang ujung rambutnya dan menghadap kaca sambil tersenyum. "Terimakasih banyak ya, Baek."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil sambil membersihkan sisa rambut Luhan. "Tidak, kok. Aku juga senang bisa memotong rambutmu."

Luhan dan Baekhyun bersama-sama pergi menuju kasir sambil menghitung tagihan Luhan.

"Oke, jadi totalnya..."

"Baek!"

"Ya?"

"Maaf mengganggu, tapi... temanmu datang."

"Eh?"

Baekhyun menatap laki-laki tinggi di samping Jongdae yang terlihat malu-malu menatapi lantai. Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Hei, menurutmu apa hubungan laki-laki itu dengan Baekhyun? Apa mereka bukan teman?" Jongdae meletakkan dagunya pada ujung kayu pel yang dipegangnya. Matanya menatap Baekhyun dan laki-laki teman Baekhyun bergantian.

" _Man_ , mereka berbicara banyak. Tapi dia terlihat bosan. Aku mencium bau alkohol darinya saat berbicara padanya tadi."

"Kenapa? Penasaran dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan?"

Jongdae memutar bola matanya bosan ketika Kyungsoo menatap dengan pandangan terkejut kearah Baekhyun dan temannya.

"Eh?! Tunggu, laki-laki itu menangis!"

"Apa? Ya ampun, benar!"

Kyungsoo memandang takut pada Jongdae sambil meremas jemarinya panik. "Kau yakin dia bukan _stalker_ atau semacamnya?"

"Kyungie! Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak!" Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya saat Minseok tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di sampingnya.

" _Okay_ , ayo selamatkan Baekhyunnie!" Minseok berlari dengan cepat diikuti oleh Kyungsoo dan Jongdae yang sama-sama panik.

"Baekhyunie!"

"Eh? Kyungie?"

Kyungsoo baru akan melangkah mendekati kedua lelaki di depannya sebelum suara Baekhyun terdengar.

"Hal yang mendesak tiba-tiba terjadi. Apa tidak apa-apa aku pulang duluan hari ini?"

" _Eh_?" Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Baekhyun sebelum melirik pada dua teman-teman di belakangnya.

"Uh, oh, tentu?" Minseok bicara dengan nada tidak yakin sambil menarik Jongdae menjauh dari sana diikuti oleh Kyungsoo yang memasang wajah tidak mengertinya.

.

.

.

Sepatu mungil Baekhyun diletakkan bersebelahan dengan sepatu kulit mahal milik Chanyeol. Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke flat murah Baekhyun untuk membicarakan masalah yang ingin Chanyeol katakan padanya.

Baekhyun menghela napas sebentar sebelum menatap Chanyeol.

"Jadi, ada apa Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan gelisah sebelum kembali menatap lantai di bawahnya. "Uhm, seperti yang aku bilang," Chanyeol menarik napas. "Aku hanya ingin tahu mengapa kau menyembunyikan fakta bahwa kau sudah pernah disentuh oleh orang lain selain aku."

Kedua ujung alis Baekhyun bertautan. _'Disentuh?'_

"Uh, _well_..."

Baekhyun menatap bosan pada vas bunga dari keramik di sampingnya. "Tapi, kenapa kau tiba-tiba membicarakan tentang hal ini?"

" _Well_ ," Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan mempertemukan kedua pandangan mereka. "aku baru saja selesai minum-minum dengan Yunho- _sunbae_."

.

" _Kau tahu, Chanyeol? Aku dengar bahwa 'pengalaman' pertama itu supeerrrr menyakitkan." Yunho menegak kembali bir yang dipesannya setengah jam yang lalu. "Kalau tidak menyakitkan, kemungkinan besar pacarmu sudah tidak perawan, hehe."_

" _Apaa?!"_

.

"Uh, Chanyeol..." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum paksa. _'Tapi demi apapun di dunia ini, kenapa mereka mendiskusikan hal seperti itu?'_

"Kita belum lama bersama, dan kita baru melakukan seks kita pertama kali. Aku hanya... tiba-tiba merasa tidak mudah dengan ini."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun khawatir, bisa saja sesudah ini Baekhyun akan tersinggung atau semacamnya. "Aku tahu aku menyebabkan masalah dengan muncul di tempat kerjamu. Tapi aku hanya... aku hanya terkejut."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya di sofa dan melangkah menuju Chanyeol.

"Hei, Chanyeol," Baekhyun meletakkan kedua telapak mungilnya pada kedua bahu lebar Chanyeol dan memberikan tatapannya yang paling meyakinkan. "dengarkan baik-baik."

"Aku tidak berusaha menyembunyikan apa-apa darimu. Aku hanya... belum menemukan _timing_ yang tepat untuk mengatakan ini padamu. Ini bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk didiskusikan."

Baekhyun menunggu reaksi dari laki-laki di depannya. Chanyeol terdiam sebentar dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa Baekhyun baca. "Tapi... itu benar-benar mengejutkan, Baek."

Baekhyun tidak mengalihkan sedikitpun pandangannya dari Chanyeol. "Kau tidak percaya padaku."

" _Hei_ , bukan begitu—"

"Ya."

Chanyeol terdiam kembali dan menimbang-nimbang apa yang ingin dia sampaikan agar tidak menyakiti Baekhyun.

"Tapi, ini semua benar 'kan? Bahwa semua hal yang kau bilang padaku tentang pertama kali itu juga sebuah kebohongan."

Chanyeol bisa merasakan tiba-tiba flat Baekhyun terasa begitu hening. Chanyeol ingin merasa bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja, tapi dia tidak bisa menolong dirinya sendiri dari pemikiran itu.

Chanyeol akan kembali bicara sebelum suara merdu Baekhyun terdengar di pendengarannya.

"Hei," Baekhyun mendekat dan menyatukan jemari mereka hingga saling bertautan. "Kau yang pertama untukku atau bukan, apakah itu begitu penting bagimu?" Baekhyun menghela napas sebelum berbicara dengan nada yang menyedihkan.

"Mendengar kau membicarakan sesuatu yang seperti itu... itu membuatku sedih."

Chanyeol menatap kesal pada Baekhyun sebelum berteriak.

"Kau tidak mengerti!"

"Eh?"

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget dan kedua matanya melebar panik karena terkejut.

"Itu bukanlah yang pertama bagimu...atau ada seseorang yang sudah mencurimu dariku, itu bukanlah hal yang membuatku terkejut." Suara Chanyeol mulai memelan.

"Aku hanya ingin kau mengatakan kepadaku apa saja yang terjadi saat kita sedang terpisah."

"Aku hanya ingin menjagamu,"

Baekhyun terdiam karena hal-hal silih berganti datang. Juga karena Chanyeol. "jadi aku hanya ingin mengetahui hal-hal itu. Kita juga bersama, 'kan?" Chanyeol mencengkram erat kain celana mahalnya.

" _O-Okay_." Baekhyun menggigit pelan ibu jarinya. Baekyun kembali mendekat pada Chanyeol dan menyatukan kembali jemari mereka, mencengkramnya kuat. Seperti perasaannya sekarang ini.

"Maafkan aku, Chanyeol. Aku akan memberitahumu mulai sekarang. Jadi ayo mulai bersama, oke?"

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan membuat Baekhyun benar-benar merasa jauh dewasa dari laki-laki di depannya.

"Dan aku juga tidak berbohong. Soal seks kita yang pertama." Baekhyun menunduk karena bisa merasakan panas yang mengaliri pipi bundarnya. "Itu benar-benar pertama kalinya aku merasakan senikmat itu," Baekhyun menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga. "aku rasa... itu karena aku benar-benar sangat mencintaimu."

Chanyeol bisa merasakan tiba-tiba kamar flat Baekhyun jadi begitu panas. Chanyeol juga merasa begitu mesum karena sekarang dia mulai terangsang hanya karena mendengar pernyataan cinta Baekhyun.

"Baek."

"Eh? Kau mau apa?!"

Chanyeol mendekat pada Baekhyun dengan begitu cepat. Lengan kekar Chanyeol dengan cepat melingkar pada pinggul Baekhyun. Sedang kaki kirinya sudah berada di antara kaki Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menidurkan Baekhyun dibawahnya. Cardigan hitam Baekhyun yang longgar turun hingga ke lengan, menyisakan sweatshirt putih polosnya saja. Chanyeol berani bertaruh demi seluruh angka nol di rekeningnya, selangka Baekhyun adalah hal yang paling seksi di dunia selain bibir tipis dan mata bulan sabitnya.

Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun secara konteks seksual maupun non-seksual. Dia menyukai Baekhyun saat anak itu sedang bersikap ramah pada orang lain maupun saat mata sipitnya mengerling nakal pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun membuatnya ingin—dan tidak ingin jauh mencintai anak itu terlalu dalam. Chanyeol hanya tidak bisa berhenti.

Chanyeol menjilat leher jenjang Baekhyun ketika mendengar anak itu mendesah padanya. "Cha-Chanyeol, apa kita akan melakukannya?"

"Mmm, apa kau tidak mau melakukannya?" ucap Chanyeol sambil tetap mengerjai leher anak itu.

Punggung sempit Baekhyun melengkung merapat pada dada Chanyeol. Baekhyun bisa merasakan lega karena dia tahu bahwa bukan hanya dia yang merasakan perasaan berdebar-debar itu. Chanyeol juga. Chanyeol berdebar-debar untuknya. Hubungan mereka bukan hanya sekadar seks semata.

Tangan Chanyeol merambat pada ujung sweatshirt putihnya dan menarik kaus itu hingga ke atas. Jemari Chanyeol sibuk mengelus dada rata Baekhyun dan merasakan detaknya di sana. Lidahnya masih sibuk mengecupi leher dan rahang Baekhyun tidak puas.

"Nghhh."

Saat Baekhyun merasa akan mulai kehilangan akal sehatnya, Baekhyun berusaha mengumpulkan lagi kesadarannya sebelum dia terlupa. Anak itu memandang Chanyeol dengan matanya yang berkerlip dan menghentikan aksi Chanyeol yang sudah hampir hilang akal. Baekhyun meletakkan telapak mungilnya pada kedua rahang Chanyeol hingga kebelakang telinga. Baekhyun mencuri kecupan pada bibir Chanyeol yang hangat hingga membuat laki-laki itu terkejut.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Chanyeol tidak pernah bisa merasa lebih bahagia dari ini. Kecupan Baekhyun di bibirnya membuat hati Chanyeol menghangat sekaligus terasa menyejukkan. Chanyeol tidak bisa merasa lebih, lebih, lagi.

"Ya, Tuhan, Baek. Kau begitu manis."

Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan diri untuk membawa tubuh Baekhyun kebawahnya lagi.

.

Jakun Chanyeol naik-turun begitu merasakan dinding anal Baekhyun memijat tiga jarinya yang berada di dalam sana. Jemari Chanyeol basah oleh cairan anal dan cairan seksnya sendiri. Baekhyun memang memunggungi Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol masih bisa melihat wajah memelas Baekhyun dari samping wajahnya. Anak itu menungging pada Chanyeol hingga Chanyeol bisa menatap lekat-lekat juga pada bokong besar si Byun Baek.

"Uhh, cukup dengan jarinya, Chanyeol," keringat jatuh dari ujung dagunya. "masukkan."

Chanyeol mengecupi sisi kiri leher Baekhyun. " _'Kay_."

Mereka kembali berciuman sebelum Chanyeol menurunkan celananya. Chanyeol meletakkan kaki-kaki Baekhyun pada bahunya, menekan penisnya perlahan pada anal Baekhyun. Baekhyun meringis perih tapi menutupi bibirnya dengan punggung tangan.

Setelah beberapa menit Baekhyun mulai terbiasa dan mulai mendesah. Chanyeol menekan prostat Baekhyun begitu mendengar desahan kencang anak itu.

"Ngghhh, Chanyeol... itu terasa nikmat." air mata Baekhyun keluar dari ujung kelopaknya yang terpejam.

"Uhm? Disini?"

Chanyeol meletakkan telapak besarnya pada penis Baekhyun dan meremasnya kuat-kuat. Baekhyun berteriak kencang sekali sampai Chanyeol yakin akan terdengar hingga ke tetangga sebelah karena flat murah Baekhyun hanya dilapisi dinding tipis. Namun Chanyeol mana bisa berpikir hal-hal lain kalau yang ada di depannya ini tubuh telanjang Byun Baekhyun. Chanyeol menahan napas begitu cairan seks Baekhyun keluar membasahi perutnya sendiri.

" _Wow_ ," Chanyeol menggeram, "itu erotis sekali."

" _Ah, ah!"_

"Baek-Baekhyun, maaf," Chanyeol bergerak semakin cepat. "aku akan—"

" _It's okay_ ," Baekhyun menyela tiba-tiba di tengah orgasmenya, meraih dahi Chanyeol dan mengecupnya dalam. "kau boleh keluar di dalamku."

" _Eh_?"

Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan air mata yang berjatuhan. Tubuhnya bergetar karena nikmat dan haru. Baekhyun menyatukan dahi berkeringat mereka karena merasa harus menenangkan laki-laki besar di depannya. Baekhyun tahu kalau Chanyeol tidak main-main seperti _partner_ seksnya yang dulu-dulu.

Baekhyun melihat banyak bintang malam itu.

.

.

.

Chanyeol terbangun hingga nyaris terduduk. Bunyi alarm yang disetel otomatis oleh Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol terlonjak kaget karena bunyinya yang kuat. Chanyeol mematikan jam hadiah darinya karena Baekhyun lulus tes SAT dua bulan yang lalu. Chanyeol tersenyum mengingat Baekhyun memakai barang hadiah darinya. Tapi begitu melihat angka delapan di layar digital jamnya, Chanyeol berteriak pada Baekhyun di sampingnya.

"Baekhyun! Kita terlambat!"

"Hnn?" Baekhyun duduk dengan selimut yang hanya sampai ke pinggang. Dengan malas dia menggusak matanya dan menguap pelan. "Tapi _shift_ -ku tidak ada hingga sore ini."

Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun sambil memasang ikat pinggangnya. " _Oh_ , benar! Sekarang hari Jum'at. Jadi kapan kau akan kembali?"

Baekhyun berbalik menelungkup dengan selimut yang disampir hingga ke bahunya. "Aku akan pergi keluar minum-minum dengan gadis-gadis dari salon di stasiun malam ini."

"Apa?!" Chanyeol terkejut, _'Gadis-gadis?'_

Baekhyun menahan dagunya pada telapak tangan dengan kekehan dan senyum kecil di bibirnya.

"Tapi mereka hanya _sunbae_ -ku."

"Aku—tidak, maksudku, aku mengerti itu. Hanya saja—"

"Hmm? Lalu apa yang kau khawatirkan?"

"Bukan, aku... aku tidak—tapi aku akan datang menjemputmu."

"Bagus! Datang dan jemput aku!"

Baekhyun tersenyum dengan wajah yang sangat manis. "Aku akan pastikan untuk meneleponmu."

"Ya, kau harus." Chanyeol menggumam dengan suara pelan dan wajah yang penuh dengan rona merah dimana-mana. _'Sialan, dia manis sekali.'_

"Oke, aku berangkat!"

"Ya, _have a nice day!_ "

Chanyeol menutup pintu dan berlari ke luar. Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum. Ini. ini adalah semua hal yang selalu Baekhyun bayangkan. Chanyeol akan jadi orang yang pertama kali dia lihat saat bangun, dan yang terakhir kali dia lihat saat akan tidur.

Baekhyun benar-benar mencintai Chanyeol.

.

.

- _omake_ -

.

 _Di tempat kerja mereka..._

"Kyungsoo! Baekhyun memakai pakaian yang sama dengan yang dipakainya kemarin! Dan mood-nya hari ini sedang bagus!"

Kyungsoo melirik kesal pada teman kerjanya. "Diamlah. Semua orang sudah berusaha mengabaikannya dengan sopan. Jadi jangan ungkit-ungkit masalah ini lagi!"

Jongdae hanya memandang kesal pada laki-laki yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu.

.

"Oh, ya ampun! Bukan kah itu kemeja dan dasi yang kemarin dipakai Chanyeol- _oppa_ kemarin?!"

"Tebaklah kalau dia akhirnya mengalami musim semi dalam hidupnya. _Huh!_ Aku hanya bisa menangis. Aku sudah menyerah."

Krystal dan Sulli melihat Chanyeol yang berjalan menjauh dengan mood yang super baik hari itu.

.

-end-

.

.

p/s: Ini fanfic dari RN25 yg kemarin dihapus ffn dan aku posting ulang.

a/n: Maaf bgt kalau kurang hot dan feelnya kurang berasa. Tbh aku lebih ngutamain perasaan karakternya daripada seks scene. Ini aja udh megap-megap berasa paling mesum sedunia bikin ginian. Terimakasih sudah membaca. Komentar, kritik, saran, apapun, are very welcome


End file.
